Roy Nelson
Background Nelson started off his martial arts training in Shaolin Kung Fu for a number of years and is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Renzo Gracie UFC career Nelson lost to Shane Carwin in a Heavyweight match up at UFC 1 when the ref stop the bout after 2.26 in the 3rd round, Nelson won his 2nd match against Gabriel Gonzaga by KO in round 3 at UFC 9, Nelson lost his 3rd fight against Cro Cop at UFC 12 by KO, Nelson lost by Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira at UFC 18 by Unanimous decision, Nelson lost his next fight this time at UFC 24 against Frank Mir by KO, Nelson lost to Ben Rothwell by KO at UFC 28, Nelson beat Sean McCorkle at UFC 32 Prelims by KO, Nelson beat Mark Hunt by Submission at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Nelson lost to Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira at Fight Night 12 by TKO, Nelson lost to Gilbert Yvel by TKO at the prelims of UFC 43, Nelson beat Cheick Kongo by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 46. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 7 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 7 - 0 | Gilbert Yvel | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.34 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | TKO (Punch) | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.18 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Mark Hunt | Submission | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.52 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | KO (Punch) | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.49 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | KO (Punch) | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.33 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Frank Mir | KO (Punch) | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.38 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | KO (Punches) | UFC 12 | December 19, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.40 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | KO (Punches) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.07 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Shane Carwin | TKO (Knees) | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.26 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}